worldsdawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Marriage
Getting married is one of the most interesting things you can do in World's Dawn, and it is also a requirement for the support of Freya. Sugar Blossom Village currently has eight eligible marriage candidates, four men and four women. In order to win the heart of your chosen partner, you might need some help. Courtship Presents are a great way to get closer to your intended. All villagers have favorite and least favorite items, and knowing what your future spouse likes is one of the first steps to success. Also make sure to ask whomever you're courting to attend festivals with you. Misty Music Festival It is possible to successfully ask someone to the Misty Music Festival with just one heart (it goes up to two upon successfully asking a partner). The hearts are not necessarily a measurement of what is required to succeed here---as long as you talk to your chosen partner every day, you should be fine no matter what the meter indicates. You don't even need to give gifts to receive a positive response, though of course they will help raise the meter and get you to your wedding day that much more quickly. Firelight Festival You need to have at least 4 hearts in order to successfully ask someone on this date. Talking to people before and after an event will also help slightly boost their heart/ribbon level, so make sure to do this! Warning - '''Once you've asked someone to a festival and they've declined, there is no way to ask them again. Make sure you're ready to ask them before you do it. Events Confession When a marriage candidate reaches '''4 hearts, they'll visit you as you leave your house in the morning and confess their feelings for you. You can choose to return their feelings or reject them. You can only accept a confession from one person, when you do they are the only character you will be able to have a relationship with. Proposal When a marriage candidate reaches 7 hearts, you will be able to propose. After the proposal is accepted, Seth will visit your home the following morning and announce the wedding plans. You can choose to agree with the date that Seth sets for the wedding or plan for another set date. The Wedding at Maple Shrine.'']] The wedding will take place on a Sunday. The earliest possible date that you can marry is Autumn 8. On your wedding day, Seth will come to your house and tells you he will find you at noon. At noon, you and your partner will get changed into your wedding clothes and exchange vows at Maple Shrine. Set wedding guests are Barley, Petal, Demetri, Paxel, your spouse's family or closest friend(s), and your dog. Also present will be the 5 villagers with your highest ribbon/heart scores who are not among the definite attendees. After the marriage scene, there is a meeting of the guests and the newlyweds in the Midnight Tavern. Upon leaving, you and your spouse will go home to your farm in Willow Creek. Strategies per candidate Category:Activities Category:Events